Yuzu's Bracelet
のブレスレット |romaji = Yuzu no Buresuretto |location = Standard Dimension |owner = Yuzu Hīragi Ray (Former) |ability = Teleportation, Dimensional Travel |appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V One-Shot |anime debut = Episode 1 |appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V |appears video games = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Tag Force Special|color = #666666|writecolor = #CC3366|enname = Zuzu's Bracelet}}Yuzu's Bracelet ( のブレスレット Yuzu no Buresuretto) is an item owned by Yuzu Hīragi in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ''anime. This bracelet was formerly owned by Ray before she split herself into pieces during her duel against Zarc. Appearance It is a metallic double banded bracelet which seems to have a slightly larger circumference than Yuzu's wrist. It has two pink stones set on either side of the bracelet where the bands intersect, framed by a simple rose design. The metallic bands are reminiscent of Xyz Material when unfolded and intersecting, and Synchro Material when folded. The twin stones on either end of the bracelet resemble the Pendulum Zones, while their spiral rose patterns resemble Fusion. The bracelet's flower-based design might also be inspired by "the traditional themes of natural beauty in Japanese aesthetics" (花鳥風月), with "花" (flower) representing Yuzu and her flower-themed extra deck monsters "Bloom Diva the Floral Melodious Saint" and "Bloom Prima the Floral Melodious Saint. Abilities A seemingly innocuous and simple item, it has shown to have an interesting ability. It seems that if any of Yūya's dimensional counterparts approach Yuzu while she is in the presence of another of them or Yūya himself, the bracelet will warp one of them away, which is usually the one closer to her person.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 7: "Imperial Wrath of Revolt - Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" This includes their personal belongings, and anyone or anything they happen to be touching away, including Yuzu herself.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 47: "Yūri of The Cold Smile" This seems to occur automatically, regardless of the will of any of the people involved, as none of them seem to have any idea of what is happening. However, the bracelet seems to have priorities and will not warp Yūya away no matter what. If two of Yūya's counterparts excluding Yūya himself are in the same area, the one closer to Yuzu will be wrapped away. If Yūya enters the same area as one of his counterparts and Yuzu, that counterpart will be wrapped away. If there are at least three of Yūya's counterparts in the same area, including Yūya himself, the bracelet will warp all of them except Yūya away.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 92: "A Tragic Reunion" The bracelet is capable of transporting its targets across dimensions, teleporting Yuzu and Yūgo to the Synchro Dimension.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 47: "Yūri of The Cold Smile"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 54: "The Synchro Dimension - "City"" As a warning, the jewels on the bracelet will blink if Yuzu approaches any two of Yūya's counterparts, including Yūya himself, who are in close proximity to each other.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 64: "Duel King - "Jack Atlas"" The glow becomes stronger the closer they are.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 65: "The Shattered Entertainment" However, until a certain distance between them is reached, neither are teleported away. But the bracelet will not teleport Yūya away. (There's so far, no occasions that Yūya is near Yuzu when his counterparts appears.) This ability is a reference of Ray's desire to keep Zarc's Incarnations away from each other. When Yūya and all of his counterparts are synchronized and Awakened, the bracelet's jewels will also blink in warning.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 87: "Memories of the Beast" This blinking can be used to determine where Yūya and his counterparts are.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 91: "Converging Fates" History The bracelet was originally a card created by Leo Akaba using natural energy from flowers. It was used with the other four cards to confront Zarc, however, Ray took them from her father in order to oppose Zarc herself. During the Duel, the card took its shape as the bracelet and appeared on Ray's right arm. Along with the others, the bracelet helped her stop Supreme Dragon King Zarc , and split him, along with herself and the Original Dimension. Later, Yuzu gained ownership of the bracelet.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 127: "Revival Zero" '''Standard Dimension Arc' Pre-Maiami Championship and Baby Yuzu holding her bracelet.]] According to Shūzō Hīragi, Yuzu has always owned this bracelet.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 18: "The Two Shadows of Rebellion" Yuzu had the bracelet even as an child, and would wear it on a string around her neck.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 53: ""Smile World" - A Duel Filled With Smiles" Initially, the bracelet appeared innocuous until Yuzu met Yūto for the first time. After Shingo's Duel against him ended, the bracelet glowed with a pink light, causing Yūto to be warped. This happened on its own accord, with no input from Yuzu, who was shocked, having never seen it behave that way before. Immediately after that, Yūya showed up.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 7: "Imperial Wrath of Revolt - Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" Later on, Yuzu met up with Yūto again, who had been tailing her for some time. After a confrontation between Sora Shiun'in, Masumi Kōtsu, Yuzu and Yūto occured, the bracelet glowed again. Yūto vanished and, as with the previous time, Yūya showed up in short order.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 15: "The Aim is the Junior Youth Championship!!" The bracelet continued to do this, even when Yuzu was not aware of Yūto's presence. It activated upon Yūya's arrival and transported him to Shun's location, where the latter was Dueling Tio. Yuzu later questioned her father on the origin of the bracelet, and when he said that she'd always had it, she called him out on how nonsensical his answer was and stormed off to her room. Sora has also jokingly stated that the bracelet seemed like a sensor meant to find Yūya.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 18: "The Two Shadows of Rebellion" The phenomenon happened again after her first encounter with Shun. Shun was planning on Dueling Masumi Kōtsu, however, upon noticing Yuzu, he mistook her for his sister, Ruri Kurosaki. Yūto, who appeared shortly after Shun challenged Masumi, knocked out his comrade just as he started getting excited, telling him that Yuzu was not Ruri. As Yūto carried Shun over his shoulder, they were quickly approached by Yaiba Tōdō, Hokuto Shijima and Yūya, causing the bracelet to react. After the light diminished, both Yūto and Shun were gone, leaving everyone confused, with none more so than Yuzu herself, who started sobbing in frustration.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 21: "Beyond the Pendulum" Maiami Championship When Yuzu arrived to help Yūya in the aftermath of Yūto's Duel with Yūgo, her bracelet glowed once more and teleported Yūgo away.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 37: "The Destiny that Starts Moving" gets teleported away along with Yūgo.]] While she was pursued by Yūri, Yuzu begged inwardly for Yūya's help, and coincidentally, Yūgo showed up, causing Yuzu's bracelet to activate and teleport Yūri away. The bracelet then activated again when Yūya arrived in the area, but this time, since Yuzu was in contact with Yūgo, she and Yūgo were transported away.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 47: "Yūri of The Cold Smile" Synchro Dimension Arc 'Information Exchange' After explaining the powers of her bracelet to Yūgo after being transported to his home in the Synchro Dimension, Yūgo excitedly asked her to use it to teleport him to Rin in the Fusion Dimension. However, when she mentioned it only worked when Yūya was near her when one of his counterparts are near, she started crying when he was mentioned.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 54: "The Synchro Dimension - "City"" 'Friendship Cup' 's bracelet resonates when Yūya enters his Awakened state.]] During the opening of the Friendship Cup, the bracelet began to resonate when Yūya entered the stadium, alerting Yuzu to Yūya's identity.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 64: "Duel King - "Jack Atlas"" During Yūya's Duel with Crow, Yuzu's and Serena's bracelet resonated when Yūya awakened and synchronized with his counterparts simultaneously, alerting Yuzu that something might have happened to Yūya.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 87: "Memories of the Beast" After Yūya won the Duel, the bracelet stopped resonating and Yuzu wondered what had happened to Yūya.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 88: "The Thunder Strikes!" 'Yūya vs. Barrett' uses her bracelet to search for Yūya.]] After Yuzu escaped from the Underground Labor Facility, her bracelet started to resonate again with Serena's when Yūya, Yūgo, and Yūri were in the same location with all Four Heavenly Dragons out in the field and she uses it to track down Yūya's location.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 91: "Converging Fates" Upon reaching Yūya's location, her bracelet activated and transported both Yūgo and Yūri away. The bracelet used so much force that it sent Yūya flying and getting smashed into the ceiling, forcing him out of his synchronized awakening.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 92: "A Tragic Reunion" Xyz Dimension Arc Yuzu arrived in Fusion Dimension where she reunited with Yūshō and got acquainted with Asuka Tenjōin. When Yūri attacked Yūshō's students, Yuzu and Asuka headed to where they were Duelling, but arrived too late. When Yūri was about to attack them, Yūgo arrived, which activated Yuzu's bracelet that once again transported Yūri away from the place.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 106: "ARC Area Project" Fusion Dimension Arc 's arrival.]] While Yūgo and Yuzu were chased by Academia soldiers and attacked by "Antique Gear Soldier's" and "Armoredog Bull Copter's", they were cornered. Yūgo was ready to protect Yuzu but her bracelet activated and teleported him away due to Yūya arriving in the Fusion Dimension.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 112: "Toward a City Filled with Smiles" References }} Navigation Category:Jewelry Category:Standard Dimension